Trespassing, Dream Smashing, and Cookies
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: "Hey guys, wheres Cody?" "Don't know don't care" "Come on guys we have to go get him!" What starts out as an innocent party turns into an adventure of angsty chaos.


**Wow, this is really long, I love it. Like, I love long stories, and I hope you guys do too cause, this is like, seven pages in Word. **

**Noah: I have no words.**

**Me: What? **

**Noah: Your making a story based off of your own failed romance. **

**Me: So? **

**Noah: You basically just removed all the names and filled them in with ours! **

**Me: Not true! I changes some things to keep it in character, like the horrible family and the allergy attack.**

**Noah: The allergy attack was an asthma attack and you weren't there for it, and just because the family doesn't want their kids to die doesn't means their amazing.**

**Me: It's not my fault that you guys are similar to people I know in real life! Besides, you know how natural it is for me to write my life stories in fanfiction!**

**Noah: Yes. I'm surprised you haven't started referring to yourself as a "he" in your diary.**

**Me: *sigh* I do always end up relating to male characters don't I? well, disclaimor.**

**Noah: My doesn't own Total Drama.**

**Me: Thank you.**

I smiled as I brought Ashley back to the table just in time to get a piece of her sisters birthday cake. Noah's little cousin, Amber was turning 11, and his mom thought it would be a great idea to bring them over here sense they had a pool. She also put Noah and Blair, his youngest older sister, in charge of the party, while they sat back and did NOTHING. Noah, in an attempt to make this party slightly less of a hell asked some of his total drama buddies to come over.

Of course, not everyone was interested, or lived close enough to come. However, along with myself, only Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney bothered to show up. Courtney only came because she figured there would be cameras or a news stories and she didn't want her name trashed, (she made sure that we knew that was why she came, not because she liked any of us) and Duncan only came because Courtney did. Owen came because, well, he liked food (and also considered every one from the show friends, even Heather!) and Gwen only came because Owen and I kept bugging her to come. And Izzy, even though she lived 3 providences away, still came. Jumping out of a plane, unsurprisingly.

Of course, the kids didn't know who we were because Noahs' aunt had blocked the show. However, Blair let it slip that we were Noahs' friends from that reality show he went too. Now they want to watch the show. Noah said he'd let them watch it on the TV here. I think he's only doing this as payback for being forced to run their party.

"Cody, Cody watch this!" I smiled as I watched Lindsey (the middle cousin, not the girl from TDI.) do a cannonball into the pool. I smiled and called encouragement out to her as Ashley tried to copy what her older sister did. I had a gift when it came to little kids, they all liked me. It was kind of hard to socialize with the cast sense one of them was always dragging me off.

I picked up my piece of cake and sat at the table, taking a minute to rest. Then Duncan decided to come over. Great, ever sense we got here Duncan had been taunting and teasing me. Mostly about my intelligence, or as he has previously stated, lack thereof. I really don't think he's in much of a position to talk though, I mean, does he know how to make illegal copes of video games? No. On TDI, he mentioned something about knowing a guy who does though. Wonder if he knows he actually knows two.

Deciding to avoid Duncans wrath once again, I quickly finished my cake (probably not the best move, eating so much sugar in such a short amount of time, but hey, nothing bad happened.) and went inside, to a surprisingly chaotic sight.

Noah, was on the floor, his face was white, and he didn't look like he was breathing to awfully well. Blair was screaming at his relatives to get the epipen, His relatives, didn't look to awfully concerned, and disgustingly looked very hopeful at Noahs pathetic state. My first thought was panic. It was an allergic reaction no doubt, but to what? Noah had so many allergies, but milk seemed to be the most likely cause, sense he had been the one dishing out the cake and ice cream. I quickly ran into his room and desperately searched for the little red bag he'd showed me at total drama. He said it was where he kept all his allergy medication. I found it sitting on his bed. I dashed back out to the living room and rummaged through it, finally finding an epipen. I jammed it in his shoulder. After what seemed like forever, he started coughing and sat up. He glanced over his parents way.

"Really, leave me to die? Really?! I feel so loved. Dimwits." He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside with him. We could hear Blairs screams of protest through the closed door. "Hey Cody,… thank you." He smiled a small smile at me.

"No problem." I smiled back and we walked over to the party table.

"There you two dweebs are." I sighed. So nice to see you too Duncan.

"Ok, I'm done playing baby sitter, who wants to go to the sand dunes?"

"Um, what are the sand dunes?" Courtney looked a little worried.

"Sand. Dunes. Which word do you not understand? There's this big area of sand about a mile from here."

"Fun! We can ride my pet monkey there! You hoo! Sam! Get you butt over here, were going to the sand dunes!" Izzy ran off after an imaginary monkey, and fell into the pool. "I'm ok!"

"I've got a few bikes in the garage, you guys coming?"

"Beats hanging out here," Gwen put her sketchpad away in her bag and slung it up on one shoulder.

"Eh, why not, come on princess." Duncan and Courtney stood up.

"I'll go, I mean, no reason not to right?" I checked my pocket to make sure I still had my phone.

Owen looked a little nervous "uh, you guys go ahead. I'm not really a fan of walking. Or exercising."

"Come on, bikes are up front." Noah slid open the door. "Hey Blair, were going to the sand dunes." He and Blair walked out and lead us around the side of the house, leaving Owen with the little ones.

There were only 5 bikes, so two of us had to walk. Blair walked over to hers and hopped on while Duncan grabbed the closest one and zipped away, racing Blair the rest of the way. Izzy jumped on a bike and started pedaling, yelling something about her unicorn on the way. Not so sure we should have trusted her with a bike. Gwen and Courtney decided to walk. Gwen because she hadn't ridden a bike in years and Courtney because there were no helmets, so Noah grabbed his bike, and gave me one.

Now, I hadn't ridden a bike sense I was 12, so I was a little wobbly. I was also kind of concerned about the lack of helmets, and knew full well my parents wouldn't approve. Not to mention riding a bike without a helmet under the age of 18 is illegal, but I didn't want to say anything. Why embarrass myself more than necessary? Noah however, was gliding on his bike, circling back around the girls and I. I suppose I could have gone further ahead, but I had no idea where we were going.

"Your not that good at this are you" I turned to see Noah pedaling up beside me. I blushed.

"I haven't ridden a bike in a long time. I guess I just forgot a lot" Noah looked at me, catching the hitch in my voice.

"Is something wrong?" Damn it. I wanted to tell him but, screw it.

"Well, its just, Duncans been making fun of me sense we got here. I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"What did he say?"

"Just, things about me being stupid." He probably thought I was a baby now.

"Cody, your not stupid, we both know that. Don't let Duncan tell you otherwise. Now come on, the sand dunes are just up ahead."

Something about talking to Noah made me feel better, even if it wasn't much. We approached a place that looked like the outskirts of a forest. There was a dirt path leading inside. Noah and I had gotten ahead of Courtney and Gwen when we were talking so they were a little ways behind us.

The two of us went down the path. Noah hoped off his bike and walked his forward, while I continued to slowly ride mine. We could practically see the sand, when three scary looking biker dudes walked out.

Two of them looked like adults, and had motor cycles. They pretty much looked like what you'd imagine of a typical biker dude. Big, and threatening. Then there was another one, probably somewhere between 8 and 12, who had a smaller bike. I wasn't sure if it was actually electrical, and I highly doubted I was ever going to find out.

"What are you guys doing here?" He even sounded threatening.

"We just rode our bikes here." Any of Noahs' usual sarcastic tone or remarks were gone. Probably a smart move considering for all we know these guys could have guns.

"Well, I'm not sure why you'd do that, there's no bike trails back here." Noah had said nothing about bike trails, and probably hadn't intended we continue to ride our bikes once we got here, but I said nothing. This guy had just given us a perfect excuse to be here that would not give him any reason to pound our faces in. "Besides, we own this property, so if you could leave…"

"Oh." Noah continued to play dumb. Had he known people owned this place? I don't think he'd have taken us here if he knew about these dudes. "Well, our friends are in here, so do you think we could go get them?"

Duncan. Blair. Izzy. I had completely forgotten about them. They were in here. Crap!

"Well, I haven't seen em here, but if I do I'll send em out." Ok, so that was pretty much a no.

"Ok, thank you." Noah turned his bike around and started to head back my way. "Go" he commandingly whispered in my ear. I snapped out of my paralyzed state and started to pedal and the two of us were back on the side of the road, by the entrance between the clusters of trees. Courtney and Gwen were just approaching.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Noah called out to the girls.

"What is it? What's wrong? Where's Duncan?" Courtneys' voice already sounded panicked, and we hadn't even told her that her boyfriend was running around in a jungle with three biker dudes that didn't seem too friendly.

"When we were on the path and these biker dudes told us to fuck off. They say they own the place, but their hardly here, and I don't even know for sure."

"Well, do something."

"What do you expect me to do? Waltz right in there and ask him for a cup of coffee?! I'd leave right now, but incase you hadn't noticed my SISTER IS IN THERE!" Noah sounded furious, frustrated and scared all at the same time.

"I'll try calling him." Courtney whipped out her phone and pressed Duncans' number on her contacts list. I saw a little heart by his name.

Hey, this is Duncan. I'm probably busy busting out of juvie right now, so leave a message and I'll get back too you when I'm get to the get away car.

Then you could hear the beep signifying you to start speaking. Courtney hung up in frustration. Noah tried calling Blair. Multiple times actually, but to no avail.

"Wait, does Izzy have a phone?" Noah started scrolling through his contacts.

"Yeah, got her right here." He dialed and put in on speaker. At first, all I could hear was an eerie silence. Then monster noises started spewing from the phone, we all started screaming in shock. You could hear Izzy's maniacal laughter in the background, and once again, the voicemail beep.

"Damn Izzy." Noah kicked a rock.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't wanna go in there." I don't really blame Gwen. I really don't want to either. Courtney then stood up.

"That's it, waiting around is getting us nowhere. I'm going in." She got up and started to walk down the path. I immediately got up and followed her. Noah and Gwen exchanged glances before following us in. We were all silent, walking as quietly as we could for fear of getting caught, however, we hadn't been in there two minutes when we heard laughter, and to our extreme relief, Duncan, Blair and Izzy.

"Why didn't you guys answer your phones?!" I was a little annoyed that while we had been out their worrying and contemplating the risks of going in here to find them, they were back here having a grand old time.

"Oh sorry, we were using my phone as a vibrator." Duncan grinned and Blair rolled her eyes. The three got their bikes and we walked out. I was mad.

"Am I the only one who was actually worried about all this?!"

"Pretty much." Izzy turned around and jumped on her bike. Glaring at them, I turned around and started going the opposite way, pedaling as fast as I could. Seriously, we could've been arrested. Or shot. And yet these idiots weren't taking this seriously. I continued to pedal. Those guys probably didn't even notice I was gone…

***back with the group***

"Hey guys, where's Cody?" Noah was looking around nervously. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing Cody sense they left the sand dunes.

"Don't know, don't care. So as I was saying, you should have seen the way I kicked that guys' ass. All the guys were cheering me on. That is why child abusers don't last long in prison." Courtney was looking at Duncan like he had just told her he helped save baby bunnies on the weekend. Clearly not paying attention to Noahs distress.

"Come on guys, we have to go get him!" Noah's protests were futile. No one was listening. "Fuck you guys." Noah then turned around on his bike in search of Cody while Izzy started rambling on to Gwen about how Sam met a lady friend while they were hiding in the jungle like outskirts of the sand dunes.

***back to Cody***

I kept pedaling. I was sure I knew where his house was, but now that I was so far, I wasn't sure if I knew where Noahs' house was at all. I don't care anymore. I just want to be away from them. "Cody!" I recognized that voice. I started pedaling fasted. "Cody!" I was starting to get tired. Finally I stopped and turned to look at my pursuer. He was breathing heavily now, I had to admit the fact that he had made it as far as he did with his lack of athleticism was impressive. I turned to face him.

"Noah." He looked up at me trying to catch his breath.

"Cody, why did you leave?"

"Because, nobody cared that we could have gotten into some serious trouble. I was upset and I ran off."

"I'm not too thrilled with them either." Both of us stood there for a moment, Noah still breathing pretty heavily. He reached into his pocket. "Here"

Noah put whatever he had pulled out in my hand. It looked like a piece of candy. I didn't recognize it though.

"What is it?"

"Nips."

"Never had them before."

"Try it, it tastes like caramel"

I undid the little wrapped and popped it into my mouth. Really, all it was, was a little hunk of caramel. It kind of stuck to my teeth as I spun it around in my mouth.

"Come on, my house is just a little ways from here."

Turns out, I was closer than I thought to Noahs' house, and even if he hadn't come looking for me I probably would have found it eventually. Turns out we beat the others home, and Noahs older sister was standing outside the house, watching the little ones play. She saw us coming and turned to us.

"Hey guys, what happened?" We got off our bikes, and Noah was pissed.

"Duncan, Blair and Izzy went in the sand dunes, and some biker showed up and told us to fuck off, and when we went in to find them anyway they acted like it was no big deal." Noah reached into his pocket. "And those mother fuckers have my backpack!"

Just then, said mother fuckers came around the corner back to the house.

"Hey Noah!" Duncan was clearly in a good mood. He was doing tricks on his bike and smirking at Courtney every time she gave him a glance.

"Give me my backpack." Duncan unslung the backpack from his shoulder.

"What's your problem dude? Hey, after this we should watch a movie!" was he for real right now?

"Are you kidding me?!" The voice was loud, and it screamed. It took me a moment to realize I had been the one that spoke.

"What's your problem pipsqueak?" Duncan hopped off the bike, somehow making a pink and purple bike look bad ass. I was infuriated at all of them right now, for everything. And, as quickly as I'd run away, I lost it.

"What's my problem? WHATS MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU IDIOTS RAN OFF INTO THIS FOREST WITH THESE DUDES IN IT THAT COULD HAVE SHOT YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! AND WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU STILL DON'T CARE! I FUCKING RAN OFF AND NOAHS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN CARED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! ALL ANY OF YOU ARE ARE SELFISH UNCONSIDERATE DICK HEADS!"

"Dude, calm down." I saw Blairs face in front of me. Her voice held no sincerity, her tone as uncaring as the rest.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU GUYS DON'T CARE WE COULD HAVE BEEN IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Exasperated I walked away from them. Not quite sure what my plan was sense I was walking around the side of the house, and there was no where else to go sense the screen blocked any entrance to the backyard/pool.

"Cody, wait." Noah had run after me, stumbling a little on the slanted ground. I could see the others once again, being dick heads. A couple were laughing a little and the others were just standing there in stunned silence. "Come on Cody." He motioned for me to follow and we both walked through the door past all the others staring faces and into the house, going straight to Noah's room. Technically, it's his and his brothers room, but his brother is currently out of town.

Noah reached under his bed and pulled out a plastic container of cookies. He popped the lid open and took out two, and handed one of them to Cody.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you have cookies under your bed?"

"I have 8 sibling. If I ever want anything, I have to take it and hide it."

A knock on the bedroom door saved me from the awkward reply I wasn't quite sure how to word.

"I swear if its any of them…" Noah opened the door and it was Izzy. Like with Lindsay, we let Izzy off the hook a bit easier for things. Because Izzy is in her own little world most of the time, she tends not to pick up on some social cues. And, just not pay attention. Which summed up why Noah was just staring at her, waiting for her to speak, not yelling at or assaulting her.

"Hey Noah, do you have any monkey food? I asked Duncan and he told me to ask you."

"Izzy, Duncan's lying to you. He has all the monkey food. He just wants it all for himself."

"I knew it! DUNCAN!" Izzy ran off, and I might just feel sorry for Duncan if he wasn't a total asshole and didn't totally deserve whatever Izzy was about to do.

"So," I was trying to avoid the awkward silence. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing new. Other than my siblings teasing me about being the only one in the family not to have a special someone of forever along day."

Forever alone day. A term commonly used by singles used to describe February 14th, more commonly known as "Valentines day." I don't think I've ever had a Valentines day.

"You don't have a date either?"

"Yeah. It's not that I couldn't get someone, believe me, social skills are a big part of what won me class president." Wait, if he has social skills and could woo a crowd of people into electing him, why was he so disrespectful on the show? "But if I'm going to have to spend an entire day with someone, I want it to be with someone I can tolerate, who can tolerate me being me. Not some annoying chick that only likes me when I'm using all the suave pick up lines I've heard around my house."

"I get what you mean." But there's also some things I don't get. "But, you said you had social skills that impressed your classmates into electing you. Why didn't you use those on Total Drama?"

"Because, in school, you have to be nice to everybody, keep tabs on everybody, because you see them every day, and really, school is just a game. And I don't care much for it, I go, I learn, I come home. Done. People, are complicated and when it comes down to it, you can't trust 90% of the people you meet. That's why I have to play the social games with everyone. When I went on the show I thought maybe that would be different, and I could drop the act. Apparently not."

**(this point is further proved when Owen voted to evict Noah, cause if he voted with Noah aganst Alejandro, there would have been a tie. However, this event is two years into the future.)**

While to most people, that would have made no sense, I get it. And even though I was well aware that it may put us back in awkward silence, I hugged him.

I was kind of expecting to be shoved off. Told that was enough, some form of rejection. Noah's not exactly known for being too awfully affectionate. Yet, he still hugged me back. And by the way he was breathing, I could tell he was trying not to cry. Or was he crying? I don't know. One thing I do know is what its like to be lonely. Before the show, I thought I was the coolest kid in my neighborhood, that everyone loved me, and those that didn't were just jealous. Watching the show made me realize that I was actually just another dork. And all the people I thought were my amazing friends, actually picked on me and went behind my back with things.

Noah pulled away. He had been crying. I gave a sad smile before adjusting myself so that I was sitting next too him.

"I know what its like to be alone." He looked at me, and for once, instead of sarcasm mixed with a cold, heartless exterior, his eyes showed emotion, pain and caring. It was a nice change. "Maybe we can be forever alone day buddies." After I heard it I realized how childish that sounded. And gay for that matter. Meh, wouldn't be the first gay thing one of us has done.

"As in…"

"Were both alone, but were alone together."

"You know, I actually think I'd like that."

"Can we go jump in the pool again?"

"Sure."

Then we both walked outside. Gwen looked a little guilty, Courtney was glaring at Duncan who was trying to seem nonchalant, Izzy was busy writing on some note pad she found god knows where, and Owen was talking to Blair. Wordlessly, ignoring any of their attempts to talk, Noah and I looked at each other, and both started running straight towards the pool, both jumping in splashing a ton of water out.

Owen, feeling the party vibes ran in after us, and after some of Owens prompting, Gwen and Izzy joined us while Duncan and Courtney started fighting on the patio. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Me: Well, aside from the ending, (I have absolutely no clue where I came up with that) that's pretty much what happened. **

**Noah: Why do you always make us girly in your stories?**

**Me: I don't know. **

**Noah: Well stop it! **

**Me: I'll try. Anyways, what did you guys think of this story? Please review and let me know what you think! Is it too long, OOC, anything like that. Hope you guys liked it! **

**- My**


End file.
